Toilettengespräche
by psycholiki
Summary: Eames gibt Arthur einen Crashkurs der für beide Auswirkungen der ganz besonderen Art hat...


Eine Arthur x Eames Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Toilettengespräche

Arthur versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht genau erklären, was ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Der junge Mann stand vornüber gebeugt am Waschbecken der Herrentoilette, die Hände auf die Keramik gestützt und ließ die letzten Minuten noch mal Revue passieren.

Aus Übungszwecken hatte Eames ihm einen Crashkurs in Sachen Täuschung gegeben. Arthur hatte nicht lange darüber nachdenken müssen, welches Äußeres er annehmen wollte.

Eames war einigermaßen erstaunt gewesen, als er anstatt Cobb oder Ariadne plötzlich sich selbst gegenüber gestanden hatte. Stumm hatte er Arthurs Reaktion auf sein verwandeltes Äußeres beobachtet. Es war seltsam gewesen, seine eigenen Gesichtszüge in Arthurs Überraschung zu sehen. Als der zweite Eames ein paar Schritte auf den Spiegel zu gemacht und ungläubig mit vorsichtigen Fingern Wangenknochen, Lippen und Kinn abgetastet hatte, musste sich Eames ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass es Arthur war.

Nach einer kurzen Weile war der falsche Eames zurück getreten, hatte sich im Ganzen betrachtet, sich halb umgedreht, sich das Hemd zurecht gerückt, geistesabwesend gelächelt.

Dann hatte Arthur etwas getan, woraus Eames zuerst nicht schlau wurde.

Mit nervösen Fingern hatte der Jüngere seine falsche Hand an seinen Hals geführt, den obersten Hemdknopf geöffnet und seine Fingerspitzen ein kleines Stück weit unter den Stoff geschoben. Dann ein kurzer Schreckmoment.

Arthur hatte sich umgewandt, schuldbewusst, Eames´ Blick gesucht. Die Konzentration des jungen Mannes hatte sich aufgelöst und die Illusion war verschwunden.

Arthur hatte nicht schnell genug aufwachen können. Er hatte sich die Nadel aus dem Arm gerissen und die Flucht ergriffen, noch ehe Eames aufgestanden war.

Das kalte Wasser half etwas. Arthur presste sich die Hände aufs Gesicht, massierte sich die Augen. Ein paar Atemzüge später trocknete er sich mit Papierhandtüchern ab, die er zusammen drückte und in den Abfalleimer schleuderte.

Dann stand er einfach nur da und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Er konnte noch immer Eames sehen und schluckte schwer.

Noch während er darüber nachdachte wie zum Henker er dem Fälscher je wieder in die Augen sehen können würde, öffnete sich plötzlich die Toilettentür mit einem leisen Quietschen.

Arthur sah auf, als Eames im Türrahmen stehen blieb, eine Hand an der Klinke, die andere lässig in seiner Hosentasche.

Eames sagte nichts, sah Arthur nur wie beiläufig an.

Arthur wich dem Blick aus, trat unschlüssig einen Schritt zurück und tat geschäftig, zog unnötig an seiner Krawatte.

Eames brach das Schweigen, während er eintrat und die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Es klang nicht wirklich besorgt, eher interessiert.

Arthur runzelte die Stirn.

Eames konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Kiefermuskeln des Mannes arbeiteten.

"Alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte er, legte etwas mehr Freundlichkeit in die Worte.

Arthur nickte förmlich.

"Ja, na sicher."

Noch immer passte die Krawatte nicht.

Eames lächelte amüsiert, tarnte das Lächeln hinter einer wie zufällig streichenden Handbewegung über Lippen und Kinn und schlenderte auf den Jüngeren zu.

"Du warst gut.", stellte er fest.

Arthur sah ihn für eine Sekunde an, in den Augen eine Mischung aus Ärger und Irritation, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Spiegelbild widmete.

Eames räusperte sich vernehmlich. Das Verhalten seines Kollegen war ausgesprochen unterhaltsam.

"Hast du gut hinbekommen.", fuhr er in lobendem Ton fort. "Ich hätte bei meinem Anblick fast einen Ständer bekommen."

Arthur warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu.

"Wie selbstverliebt kann man eigentlich sein?", warf er ein. Der Dunkelhaarige betrachtete Eames, der einen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck zum Besten gab ehe er neben Arthur trat und seinen Hemdkragen richtete.

"Und du?", fragte er scheinbar unzusammenhängend.

Arthur spürte den altbekannten Ärger in sich aufsteigen, wie er ihn immer verspürte sobald der Fälscher sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt.

"Was, ich?", gab er kühl zurück.

"Auch nen Ständer gekriegt?", hakte Eames nach und stieß Arthur auffordernd mit der Hüfte an.

Arthur kam ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht, machte zwei ungeschickte Schritte zur Seite und funkelte Eames böse an.

"Bild dir bloß keine Schwachheiten ein, Eames.", fauchte er. Er zog ein letztes Mal an seiner eng sitzenden Weste, dann machte er Anstalten zu gehen.

"Ich hab es ernst gemeint.", warf der Fälscher rasch ein. Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht.

Arthur hielt inne, sah über die Schulter zurück, immer noch verstimmt.

"Das war richtig gut." Eames lächelte.

Dieses Lächeln nahm Arthur den Wind aus den Segeln; es war selten, dass sein Kollege offen mit ihm sprach. Der junge Mann war unschlüssig darüber wie er reagieren sollte.

"Danke.", sagte er schlicht.

Eames strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Ich hätte da nur eine Frage...", fing er an.

Arthur sah ihn abwartend an, wollte nur noch aus der Toilette verschwinden und nicht länger mit Eames allein sein.

"Warum hast du mich gewählt ?"

Arthur hatte mit etwas in der Art gerechnet. Dennoch brachte ihn die Frage aus der Fassung. Der junge Mann fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo neben Eames´ Gesicht und presste die Zähne aufeinander dass es schmerzte. Er wusste, dass der Ältere ihn nicht gehen lassen würde, ehe er eine zufrieden stellende Antwort bekommen würde. Also versuchte er so ehrlich wie möglich zu sein ohne zu viel von sich preis zu geben.

"Ich kann dich nicht leiden, aber ich denke das ist kein Geheimnis und beruht auf Gegenseitigkeiten.", sagte er, darum bemüht nicht verletzend zu klingen.

Eames entgegnete nichts, seine Miene blieb undurchsichtig, aber er sah Arthur weiterhin konzentriert an.

"Tatsache ist aber, dass gerade weil wir uns dauernd in die Haare kriegen, ich dich genau studiert habe. Ich kenne deine Bewegungen, deine Mimik. Deshalb dachte ich, dass es das Einfachste sein würde, wenn ich zu dir werde."

Arthur holte tief Luft, unsicher wie Eames auf seine Erklärung reagieren würde.

Der Fälscher nickte wie zu sich selbst, schien aber nicht überzeugt zu sein.

"Was ist mit Cobb?", wollte er dann wissen. "Wieso nicht jemand den du seit Jahren kennst?"

Arthur hob mit einem frustrierten Schnauben die Schultern.

"Was weiß ich... denkst du denn immer über jeden Schritt nach den du tust?"

Eames lächelte sein mysteriöses Lächeln, schlenderte gemächlich Richtung Tür, legte schon eine Hand auf den Türgriff und Arthur atmete innerlich vor Erleichterung auf.

Dann schien Eames es sich anders überlegt zu haben; er drehte sich auf der Stelle herum, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür und verschränkte die Arme locker vor der Brust.

Arthur stöhnte genervt.

"Was soll das, Eames? Geh mir gefälligst aus dem Weg.", schimpfte er.

Eames´ Grinsen war das eines Menschen der weiß, dass er sowieso gewinnt.

"Zwing mich doch.", sagte er mit Honig in der Stimme.

"Verdammt, das werde ich..." Arthur stapfte auf den Fälscher zu, nahm ihn bei den Oberarmen und wollte ihn von der Tür wegziehen. Genauso gut hätte er gegen eine Wand rennen können.

Eames´ Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch etwas, während er Arthur bei seinen Bemühungen zusah.

In seiner Frustration stieß Arthur einen kleinen Schrei aus. Er tigerte durch den Raum, strich sich über das perfekt nach hinten gegelte Haar und atmete schwer.

"Irgendwann Eames... irgendwann bringst du mich noch so weit, dass ich etwas tue was ich bereue.", prophezeite er.

Eames beobachtete ihn stumm, las aus der angespannten Haltung des jungen Mannes mehr als dieser ahnte.

"Und was wäre das, Arthur?", fragte er gelassen.

Arthur sah ihn an, des Streitens müde.

"Was weiß ich.", gab er schließlich auf. Trotz seiner teuren Kleidung ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, zog die Beine zum Schneidersitz an und lehnte den Kopf zurück, bis er den Widerstand der Wand spürte.

"Du machst mich fertig, Eames.", sagte er leise.

Eames ließ ihm noch ein paar Augenblicke Zeit. Dann gab er seinen Posten an der Tür auf und ging auf Arthur zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und sah auf ihn herab.

"Bin ich wirklich so unerträglich?"

Arthur sah ihn nicht an.

"Ja, bist du." Es klang resigniert.

Eames betrachtete das dunkle Haar, die schmalen Schultern.

Als er in die Hocke ging, sah Arthur auf.

"Warum bist du vor mir geflüchtet?" Die Frage war ganz ruhig gekommen, ohne Spott oder Nachdruck.

Diesmal wich Arthur dem Blick des Älteren nicht aus.

"Ich hatte Angst.", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Wovor? Dass ich anfange unangenehme Fragen zu stellen?"

Arthur musste unwillkürlich lachen.

"Ja, genau. Naja. Hast du ja dann trotzdem gemacht, also spielt es keine Rolle." Er rieb sich eine Schläfe.

Eames lächelte seinerseits.

"Weißt du... ich habe es als eine Art Kompliment aufgefasst.", gestand er.

Arthur warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

"Nein, wirklich.", bekräftigte Eames.

Sie sahen sich an, schweigend.

Irgendwann stand Eames auf, klopfte sich den Hosenboden ab und hielt Arthur dann eine ausgestreckte Hand hin. Der Dunkelhaarige zögerte nur kurz. Dann griff er zu und ließ sich aufhelfen.

"Gehen wir.", sagte Eames.

Arthur nickte.

Sie waren schon an der Tür, da packte Eames den anderen Mann unvermutet am Arm und wirbelte ihn herum. Der Größere drängte Arthur gegen die Wand und schnitt ihm jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeit ab.

"Ich gebe dir jetzt noch eine Chance ehrlich zu mir zu sein.", erklärte der Fälscher. "Wenn du dann immer noch lügst, werde ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen."

Arthur starrte ihn angstvoll an.

"Du hast die Wahl. Also?"

Arthur schluckte. Er hatte so sehr gehofft um dieses Gespräch herum zu kommen.

"Das ist nicht fair.", murmelte er. "Du kannst mich nur hier festhalten, weil du stärker bist."

Eames lächelte nicht ohne Mitgefühl.

"Tut mir Leid."

Arthur seufzte ergeben.

"Also... was willst du wissen?"

Eames triumphierte innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

"Was hättest du getan, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre? Hättest du das Hemd ausgezogen?", fragte er, Arthurs Miene dabei unablässig studierend.

Der Jüngere verdrehte die Augen, antwortete aber.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Eames. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum ich das getan habe. Ich schätze ich war einfach überwältigt von dem Ergebnis." Arthur veränderte seine Position ein wenig, um eine bequemere Haltung einzunehmen.

"Hättest du das Hemd ausgezogen?", wiederholte Eames geduldig, kam Arthur dabei unmerklich näher.

Arthur wünschte sich weit weg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Vielleicht... wahrscheinlich schon, ja.", brachte er heraus. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er mittlerweile Eames´ Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Er wurde unruhig.

"Und die Hose?"

"Eames, was soll da...", unterbrach Arthur ihn genervt, aber Eames ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Hättest du die Hose auch ausgezogen?"

Arthur senkte den Blick, schwieg. Er fragte sich, wieso er dem Mann nicht einfach eins verpasste.

Eames brachte sein Gesicht nahe an das des jungen Mannes heran, hauchte gegen ein Ohr.

Arthur zuckte.

"Vielleicht...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Eine erneute Welle warmen Atems an seinem Ohr verursachte ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut, die Eames nicht verborgen blieb.

"Ziemlich sicher sogar.", stellte der Fälscher fest.

Arthur wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern und blickte den anderen beinahe flehentlich an.

"Tu was du vorhin tun wolltest.", bat Eames leise. "Ich laufe nicht weg."

Arthurs Blick wurde weich; er wollte eine Hand heben und hielt sich gleichzeitig davon ab.

"Hör auf dagegen zu kämpfen. Tu es einfach. Bitte."

Eames Stimme klang so hoffnungsvoll, so verletzlich, dass es Arthur jegliche Zweifel nahm.

Mit sanften Bewegungen griff er an Eames´ Hemd und öffnete den obersten Knopf, schob seine Fingerspitzen unter den Stoff und kam mit warmer Haut in Berührung. Ganz so, wie er es während der Übung getan hatte.

Eames lehnte sich näher, legte seine stoppelige Wange an Arthurs glatt rasierte und gab ein glückliches Geräusch von sich.

Arthur schloss die Augen, als er damit fort fuhr das Hemd zu öffnen. Ja, das hier hatte er tun wollen. Er wusste nicht woher er den Mut dafür nahm, aber er murmelte an Eames´ Wange:

"Fass mich an..."

Eames` Hände waren hungrig aber liebevoll, als sie Arthurs Körperformen erkundeten. Schultern, Brustkorb, Hüften.

"Ich glaube...", Arthur keuchte, als Eames ihn ins Ohrläppchen biss, "...ohne Stoff..."

Er musste nicht weiter reden. Eames bewies sich als äußerst geschickt, als er Weste und Hemd öffnete und halb über die schmalen Schultern den jüngeren Mannes schob.

Arthur tat es ihm gleich.

"Sag mir was du willst...", sagte Eames, während er damit beschäftigt war Arthurs Nacken mit sanften bis weniger sanften Bissen zu traktieren.

Der Dunkelhaarige wand sich, biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und verbot sich zu sprechen. Was auch immer aus seinem Mund kommen, er wusste dass er sich hinterher furchtbar dafür genieren würde.

Eames machte es ihm nicht leicht.

"Willst du dass ich dich ganz langsam erobere..?"

Arthur bebte unter den weichen Lippen, seufzte in Eames Mund, der ihn gefangen nahm.

"Oder... willst du es härter...?"

Arthur entschlüpfte ein Stöhnen, als Eames´ Hand ohne Umschweife in seinen Schritt griff.

Der Fälscher lächelte wissend.

"Also härter... wie ich es mag..."

Im nächsten Moment stieß er ein erstauntes Keuchen aus. Arthur hatte ihm nicht gerade zimperlich an den Hintern gegriffen und grinste ihn jetzt frech an.

"Sagtest du nicht, du magst es härter?", neckte er, in den Augen blitzte die pure Herausforderung.

Eames lachte rau.

"Oh du kleiner Bastard..."

Der Größere riss den jungen Mann herum, sodass Arthur mit dem Rücken an die gegenüber liegende Wand knallte. Dass es weh tat, heizte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Eames befreite ihn grob von Hemd und Weste und ließ es zu, dass Arthur dasselbe bei ihm tat. Dann folgte ein ausgesprochen leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der Arthur beinahe den Verstand raubte. Hatte er diesen Mann, diesen unglaublich gut küssenden, fantastisch riechenden und noch besser schmeckenden Mann tatsächlich bis vor wenigen Minuten noch abgrundtief verachtet?

Was für ein verdammter Idiot er doch war.

Eames küsste und leckte sich an Arthurs Brust und Magen abwärts, spielte einen köstlichen Moment lang mit den Zähnen am Gürtel, ehe er ihn mit flinken Fingern öffnete.

Arthur sah an sich hinab, begegnete den verwaschen grauen Augen des Mannes der vor ihm kniete und hätte in diesem Augenblick alles getan, damit dieser in seinem Tun fort fuhr.

Eames ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

Arthur legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte haltlos, als er die talentierte Zunge des Fälschers spürte. Eames hielt ihn an den Hüften fest, seine Finger pressten sich dabei angenehm fest in das weiche Fleisch. Er ließ sich Zeit, schaffte es genau das richtige Tempo zu wählen um Arthur nicht zu schnell über die Kante zu schicken.

Der Jüngere konnte irgendwann nicht mehr widerstehen und legte seine Hände auf Eames´ Kopf, fuhr ihm durchs Haar.

Eames suchte den Blick des Mannes, genoss den lusttrunkenen Blick auf dem Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen und unterbrach sein Zungenspiel für ein einziges, gehauchtes Wort.

"Mehr?"

"Ja.", bat Arthur. Jeglicher Widerstand war aus seinem Körper verschwunden.

Als Eames ihn tief eintauchen ließ, stießen Arthurs Hüften automatisch vor.

"Jaa..."

Arthurs Stimme ließ Eames nahe an die Klippe rutschen. Er blickte hoch, begierig darauf noch mehr von diesen wachsgleichen Worten zu hören.

"Komm für mich...", bat er.

Arthur bemühte sich den Blickkontakt zu halten. Sein Atem ging hektisch, er stieß irgendeinen unverständlichen Fluch aus. Eine letzte Berührung, dann sah Arthur Sterne.

Eames nahm diesen kehligen Schrei tief in sich auf.

Ein paar hektische Atemzüge später wurde Eames in eine liegende Position gedrückt. Arthur kletterte auf ihn drauf und küsste ihn ungestüm, schmeckte sich selbst, fingerte blindlings an Eames´ Hosenbund herum.

"So stürmisch, Liebling?", flüsterte der Fälscher, als sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten.

"Das ist deine Schuld, Schatz.", gab Arthur mit einem Grinsen zurück, ehe er Eames die Zunge ins Ohr steckte, was dem Älteren alle Worte raubte.

"Du wolltest es doch so...", knurrte der Jüngere gutmütig.

"Du doch auch...", konterte Eames. Das Spiel gefiel ihm.

"Gleiche Regeln für alle... sag mir was du willst..." Arthur unterstrich seine Worte mit einem feuchten Lecken über den tätowierten Schriftzug, den Eames quer unter seinem Nabel trug.

"Reit mich.", sagte Eames gerade heraus. Entgegen seiner Erwartung wurde Arthur nicht verlegen. Im Gegenteil - der junge Mann hatte Eames in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit ausgezogen und noch bevor Eames irgendeinen Handgriff tun konnte, hatte Arthur sich auf seiner Härte nieder gelassen.

"Gott, Arthur...", grollte Eames.

"Arthur reicht...", grinste der Dunkelhaarige und fing an sich rhythmisch zu bewegen.

Eames ließ es sich nicht nehmen Arthur per Handarbeit zu unterstützen, was ihm neuerliches Fluchen und Stöhnen einbrachte. Der Fälscher machte Arthur mit anspornenden Worten und verlangenden Berührungen deutlich, wie sehr er das hier genoss.

Sie arbeiteten zusammen, trieben sich gegenseitig auf die Kante zu und überwanden sie beinahe zeitgleich. Ihr Atem ging schwer, beruhigte sich erst nach einer ganzen Weile, die sie damit verbrachten innige Küsse und träge Berührungen auszutauschen.

Eames hielt Arthurs Gesicht sanft in beiden Händen.

"Ist scheisse kalt hier. Lass uns abhauen. Wir nehmen uns für heute frei und verbringen den Tag bei mir. Mein Teppich ist sehr bequem, musst du wissen.", schlug er vor.

"Wenn du auch ein Bett und eine Dusche anzubieten hast..." Arthur lächelte.

"Ich biete dir alles was du willst.", versprach Eames mit aufrichtigem Ernst.

Sie sahen sich einen friedlichen Moment lang in die Augen, ehe Arthur sich hinab beugte und dem Fälscher einen Kuss schenkte...


End file.
